1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a charged particle beam apparatus has been known in which a needle that is movable by an actuator is disposed in the apparatus, an observation image obtained by a charged particle beam is displayed on a display device, and the needle is moved to a position that is indicated in the observation image by a user interface operated by the operator. An example of such apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2000-147070.
In the apparatus of the background art, the current position (start point) of the needle and the target position (end point) are designated in the observation image on the display device by using the user interface, whereby the needle is moved from the current position to the target position. In order to move the needle to the target position while passing through a plurality of way points, therefore, the start and end points must be designated for each of the way points, thereby causing a problem in that the operation is complicated.